The Fall of the Jedi
by BioMetalHead
Summary: Order 66 has been set. Jedi are on the run. A group of Troopers known has "Aqua Team" had not received the orders but do not comply. What will happen to them? Will they be ok? God only knows what will happen. Read and find out! :)


**(I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY & LUCAS FILMS! ALSO THE NAME SOUNDWAVE GOES TO THE RIGHTS OF HASBRO!)**

 **-= It's 19 BBY. The end of the Clone Wars is reaching its limit. Count Dooku has fallen by the hand of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker & General Grievous by Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Although when the ****_Grand Army of the Republic_** **seems to be finishing off the last of the Battle droids of the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS), there is one more task the Clone Troopers must complete. Order 66, The Great Jedi Purge or whatever you want to call it. Emperor Palpatine called the order about 10 minutes ago and slowly the orders go to each trooper across the galaxy, one by one each Jedi fall. Darth Vader {Formely Known as Anakin Skywalker} is leading his men in the 501st Legion to the Jedi Temple to completely wipe the Jedi from existence. Far Away from the temple is a batch of Clones known as** ** _Aqua Team._** **They are a Frontal Assault Unit, There Jedi Commander is named "Attrajaa", while the Clone Leader of the unit is "Captain Soundwave", the rest of his men are named "Zero","Solid", and "Chronos". They were given an assignment with the Doom Unit, the assignment was to destroy a Droid Factory. Although all seems to be going well, it won't be long until Order 66 reaches them. But will Aqua Team be forced to kill there Jedi Commander? Well, you're just going to have to find out. =-**

 **(Droid Factory; Planet: ? )**

The amount of blaster fire coming from the factor was heating up fast. Solid was revving up his Z6 giving cover fire to Commander Doom so he could fire a rocket at one of the enemy turrets. Captain Soundwave and Attrajaa were fighting off a horde of battle droids with some Doom Troopers giving them support. **Captain Soundwave: "** Commander. More Droid forces coming from the south-west! **"** As he was covering his Jedi Commander, Attrajaa quickly noticed the droid forces and dashed right at them. She sliced them all up until there was nothing left of them. **Ajjtrajaa: "** Thank you, Captain. Come now Troopers! We're almost there! ATTACK!" Commander Doom and Captain Soundwave both nodded to each other while both yelling at there troops to move forward. Solid and a Doom Unit Heavy already had mowed done some Droidekas, while Zero and Chronos were busy covering there Captain. Once all forces were put to a hold, Commander Doom had placed a det pack on the front entrance of the factory. It blew the doors clean open and allowed them all to move inside. There was little resistance inside the factor with only a few specialist droids and assault droids in their way. Once inside they had to split up to find the main generator room. **Commander Doom: "** Alright here's the plan. My boys and I will finish holding off the last of the droids in the main hangar, while Captain Soundwave and his lads head to the Generator room and shut this place down. Am I understood?!" All the troopers replied by saying; "SIR YES SIR" before quickly running off to there own directions. Captain Soundwave and his men were making his way to the generator room before stopping at a closed steel door. **Ajjtrajaa: "** Hm. A Steel door. Zero? Care to take care of this?" Zero was quick to reply by saying; **"** Oh Commander, you know me to well **"** he then took out his RPS-6 (Republic Rocket Launcher) and fired a nice clean shot at the door. It only made a huge hole in it but it had to do. They all jumped through the hold and quickly took out the very few droids guarding the room. **Captain Soundwave: "** Threats are taken down. Chronos. Shut down the generator at once." **Chronos: "** I'm on it, sir. The last droid factory on this damned planet. Thank god." Chronos was then heading to the main computer to activate the shut down while Zero and Solid were setting up a defense perimeter. Captain Soundwave and Ajjtrajaa then began to talk to each other. **Ajjtrajaa: "** Finally. The last of the factors on this planet...and soon we can all go home...and relax." **Captain Soundwave: "** Affirmative. I could use a rest." Jedi Commander Ajjtrajaa quickly looked at the Captain and said; "So...Soundwave...got a girl waiting back home?" Captain Soundwave quickly turned to her and replied; "I could think of one, but she's not far away from me" while moving closer to the Jedi. She then replied saying; **"** Gosh...wonder who she could be?" while booping the Captains Helmet. They both laughed before hugging each other. Ajjtrajaa quickly said, "Seriously though...I'm glad this war is about to be over...soon we can be together..right?"

The Captain then said "Right. You know I love you, why I remember how it happened... the first battle of Geonosis...hell of a fight back then". She then laughed before letting go of him to go check on Chronos. Captain Soundwave then moved to go check on Zero and Solid. **Captain Soundwave: "** Alright boys. Hows it looking?" **Solid: "** Everything seems cleared boss. Only a few droids have tried to get over here but I think Doom and his boys are distracting them. We'll still remain here until Chronos can shut that thing do-" Just then they heard a loud buzzing noise which quickly died down. They all then looked back at Ajjtrajaa and Chronos who were walking back to them while Chronos quickly said; "Don't worry Solid I did my dirty work. Know you can head home and finish drinking that Jawa Juice you like so much." They all then laughed at the funny comment before making there way back to Commander Doom and his men.

Commander Doom and the rest of his troopers were waiting at the front entrance of the factory. However, Commander Doom has been contacted by Emperor Palpatine to execute _Order 66._ Doom and his men were prepared to do what had to be done. Soundwave and his men were making his way back, Ajjatrajaa stayed behind to finish off some sentry droids before catching up with the rest of them. **Captain Soundwave: "** Hey there sir. We managed to shut down the factory. All seems clear. Our Commander went to finish off some sentry droids." Commander Doom (looking brain dead and acting strangely) quickly said; "We must execute Order 66. Kill the Jedi." Captain Soundwave was pretty shocked at what the commander had said, and so were the rest of his men. **Captain Soundwave: "** Excuse me sir...w-what did yous sa-" Just then Ajjtrajaa came out of the corner, coming back from taking out the sentry droids. **Ajjtrajaa: "** There. Last of them. Come on boys! Lets head ho-" Then without a haste Commander Doom and his men were firing at the Jedi. Aqua Team quickly moved out the way while the Jedi was fighting her own. **Ajjtrajaa: "** Co-Commander Doom! What is the meaning of this!?" Captain Soundwave and his team had no Idea what to do. They then quickly started firing at the Doom Unit to not hurt them but to protect there Jedi Commander. Aqua Team were taking cover behind some walls while the Doom Unit was firing there Z6's and DC-15A's at them. Zeo then had enough of the conflict and grabbed his RPS-6 and fired directly at the group. Commander Doom and a few of his men quickly fell with only 2 more Assault Troopers still standing. Ajjtrajaa then rushed them slicing their chest plates. The group was then left puzzled and confused.

Just then Ajjtrajaa got a message on her communicator from Coruscant, from Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

 ** _"This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi, I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen. With Dark shadows of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder to any surviving Jedi. Trust in the force. Do not return to the temple, for that time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, A New Hope will emerge. Do not trust the clones. They are know our enemies. May the Force be with you"_**

The Group than just stood still in shock. Each one of them could not believe what was happening. Just then Ajjtrajaa quickly turned to Aqua Team in fear, confusion, and hate. She knew Aqua Team wouldn't betray them, but was still sad. She then quickly ran to Captain Soundwave hugging her while crying. Captain Soundwave was confused still, yet he allowed this to happen to him. She then let go while saying; "W-What do we do know?" The Clone had no words. He just said, "I-I don't know." Soundwave was not trained for this. He had no idea what to do. He just looked back at his men while saying; "We run...we hide." While Ajjtrajaa and the rest of his men agreed, zero didn't. **Zero: "** We're just going to abandon everyone we know this like!? Just run off and hide?! The Jedi are our friends! We need to stand and fight!" Chronos then looked at him and said; "Yeah. Fight a whole army of troopers. Smart Idea. And you heard General Obi Wan. The Republic and The Jedi Order have already fallen. There is now more republic...just this crappy empire." Zero then quickly shut down his idea. All of them were still shocked and afraid of the future. Captain Soundwave then quickly said "Alright Boys...get what you can from Commander Doom's ship then bring it to ours. We need to lay low for a while."

 _ **The End! Sorry if it was short. First time doing a story. Chapter 2 will come around soon! ;)**_


End file.
